


everything i could never say

by AyeeeeHope



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara could be better, Frisk is such a baby they are the best, Goat Mom Is Best Mom (Undertale), Memory Loss, Papyrus is a bit of a dick tbh, Sans is too soft in this fic, posessession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyeeeeHope/pseuds/AyeeeeHope
Summary: what have i been drinking?what the fuck do i know?lately, lately i'm out of my mind





	1. Chapter 1

_ im burning... _   
It was all he could think about. His body was melting and he could only move inside his cavernous mind.   
_ im dying _   
It was a solid truth, the only thing keeping him grounded.

He heard phantom voices murmuring softly to him.   
_ am i dead? _   
_ Shut up! _   
_ n-no no not you. _

_ Stop panicking. You're making it worse. _   
_ please... let me go... _   
_ Bre-ATHE _   
_ no! _   
_ BREATHE! _   
The cool air bit him like a stinging wasp, his breath ragged, his body becoming one and his physical form lacking

He gripped tightly at the air in front of him, eyes darting in a seeping panic. Agony lanced through his formless form as he ran ragged breaths in and out. Rhythm. Rhythm. Stay grounded.

_ who-who am i? _ __  
_ You aren't anybody. _ __  
_ who- are you? _ __  
_ Im not anybody either _ __  
_ oh.. _ _  
_ __ oh.

_ i still feel like im somebody. _ __  
_ You aren't. _ __  
_ but- _ _  
_ __ We don't get to be somebody.

His impatient pacing was driving them crazy, eyes cast upward to the skeleton. Granted, he had the authority to pace. His only family was generally dead.

Frisk's eyes hid behind a beautiful cast of auburn hair

_ its quiet here. i really like it. _ __  
_ It is nice. But boring. _ __  
_ is that why you say i have to hurt? _ _  
_ __...Yes.

_ oh. _ _  
_ _ Stop talking. _

Her hands worked quickly, the body was melting quicker than she could help him..

She reached a point, a day in, that she began to think it be best if he died.

_ what are they doing to you? _ _  
_ _ They are helping me. The body is damaged because of our stupidity. _

She worked tiredly, ending up with a solution.. without a conscious patient, she would have to consult the next best option.

_ my head hurts.. it... it burns.. make it stop fucking stop- _ __  
_ Shut up! _ __  
_ hng- make it stop please god- _ __  
_ SHUT UP! _ _  
_ __ AGH!

He broke with a scream as he writhed in phantom pains that had been dully pulsing. Something was burning. Inside of him.

She breathed a sharp intake of tainted dusty air as she pressed against the soft and malleable bone around his grin. Pressing in on a distinct point, the screaming abruptly stopped, his eyes snapping to attention as he found that his voice had been lost by the movements just moments before

He struggled against an unseen force, reaching out at her and grabbing her by the collar of her shirt, choking her.

A gloved pair of hands latched on quicker, pulling him away.   
_ Keep being hostile. They'll go away if we are hostile. _ _  
_ _ okay.. _

He bit at his captor, arms hastily drew back for a better push. His teeth made contact with something. A hiss of pain seared through him as he fell back to the bed from a sharp force to his left.

He hissed at them, teeth sinking into their arm once more.

He felt taken back as a hand pressed tightly against his chest, the soul being summoned and forced away from him

Papyrus eyes were glared harshly downcasted at the hostile form of his brother. He was still trying to bite at them. Pathetic- What? he didn't mean that... Okay. He did. It was a pathetic tactic to clear them. Shameful.   
"CALM DOWN," Papyrus demanded, his voice stern. The fighting skeleton looked up at him for a moment, kicking at him as if he was trying to defy like an angry child.

Papyrus slapped him across the face, no regret harbored in his expression   
_ he- he slapped me. _ __  
__ Damn...   
"Papyrus!" Frisk hit him lightly in the arm.   
"I-I'M SORRY... I DON'T KNOW WHAT CAME OVER ME."

Sans looked up, his eyes widened with doubt, confusion.    
_ i remember him. _ __  
_ What? _ __  
_ i remember him. _ __  
_ How can you remember somebody if you aren't a somebody. _ __  
_ you talked to him once. you fought him once, he was saying something about a brother.. what is a brother? _ __  
_..A brother is somebody you are related closely too. You came from the same parents. Not always though. _ __  
_ oh.. who is his brother? _ __  
_ I can't tell you. _ __  
_ oh.. okay.. _ __  
_.. _ __  
_.. _ __  
_ why did he slap us? _ __  
_ He's stupid. _ _  
_ __ oh.

"You need to go outside, Papyrus.. Go find Undyne. We can handle him.." Frisk spoke softly, trying not to grip the skeletons pale pink soul.

Papyrus hesitated but exited the room, unsure of what had come over him.

 

Sans kicked Frisk in the gut, hearing them sputter in pain

_ c-can i stop-- im tired... _ _  
_ _ Sure.. we can give them some peace. _

Sans wheezed, falling back onto the table.

Suddenly, the door busted open, Sans feeling the wind brushing against his waxy face.   
"Get the hell away."   
Undyne spoke with intended malice, eye sputtering.   
"Undyne.. we removed Chara from Sans."   
_ sans? is that my name? _ __  
_ No. You don't have a name. _ __  
_ then who is sans? _ _  
_ __ Somebody who died a long time ago.

Papyrus entered soon after Undyne, eyeing Sans with a careful socket. Sans bone had the consistency of burning wax. It only made sense that once Papyrus hit him, he would melt a little more.

"Sans.. can you still speak?"   
Sans looked confused.   
"who- i-is ss-a-ns?" He sounded like a child reading for the first time.   
"Y-Your joking.."   
".."   
_ what does she mean? _ __  
_ Are you being serious?  _ __  
_ serious? _ __  
_ Do you mean what you said? _ __  
_ oh.. why are they asking me about a dead person? _ _  
_ __ I don't know.

"they said he's dead... why are you asking about a dead person?" Sans murmured, melted face tipped to the side in confusion

"..WHO IS THEY, SANS?" Papyrus asked, walking forward but stopping 3 feet shy of Sans.   
"they aren't a somebody, i'm not either.." Sans paused looking up. "why do you keep asking me about a dead man.."

Frisk sniffled, eyes burning with fresh tears as they reached up to touch Sans.   
He flinched back, eyes full of fear.   
"d-don't touch me!"   
_ why do they wanna touch me?! did i do something wrong?! _ _  
_ _ No. Just... they are worried. _

Frisk's eyes widened, they removed their hand and sat sadly on the floor.   
"P-Please.. i think i-its best if we l-left him alone for a while.." Alphys commented sadly. Papyrus picked the small crumbling human from the floor, holding them like a toddler as they all exited the room.

Alphys paused, closing the door and walking up to Sans, who backed up a little.

"Your name is Comic Sans Gaster. your 24. The tall skeleton, your brother. You live in Snowdin with him. My name is Alphys Rose. I am your friend. The tall fish woman, her name is Undyne Arapaima. And the human... Her name is Frisk.."   
_ i'm sans? _ __  
_... _ __  
_ why aren't you responding? _ _  
_ __.. You are Sans..

"a-alphys- o-oh god.." Sans collapsed forward into Alphys, sobbing and crying, unable to catch his breath.

"S-Sans.. oh thank god.. Y-Your okay... P-Please.." Alphys murmured with soft intent, her eyes flooding with her own twin trails of tears as she comforted the waxy melted skeleton

"i-i.. i- still c-can't remember  it all.." Sans croaked, voice hoarse and rugged from crying

"Hey...Hey.. you're okay.." Alphys hugged him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> big fights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a flashback chapter, enjoy!! <3
> 
> anyway. its fall break, so I'm busting my ass for long chapters.
> 
> also, i planned to get this out sooner?? but I got really sleepy.  
> but im taking a day long break from this story (since the first chapter released i had been working on this one) because its fall break, and im going out with my friends.
> 
> also, idk how to write fight scenes
> 
> enjoy!

Sans chuckled darkly as his eye burnt bright red, his melting hand raised just enough to hold his victim into place.

"S-Stop! L-Let me go!" She croaked sadly, fresh tears falling by the bucketfuls   
"hm, i don't feel like it. so no." Sans said grimly, his eyes sparking to life once more

A spear went through his heavily melted hand, sending flecks of waxy bone everywhere. His magic flickered out slowly as he turned to face the dealer of his newfound wound.

"of course you'd be here." He spoke, low and gravely. Murderous intent hung heavily in the air. His eye sparked a little bit of blue but was soon replaced by smoldering red embers.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Sans.." Undyne spoke, her strength wavering as she stared him head on

Sans just smiled grimly, his eye sparking dangerously.

"f-fuck- n-no n-not.," Sans said, gasping, he fell to his knees, crying out as his leg began to melt.

Undyne stared in shock, watching with a muted horror spreading across her face.

Sans raised his hands to his head, red consuming the right side of his head. He stood, staring straight into Undyne

Undyne didn't have enough strength to find her voice under the burning stare of him. It was as if he was looking right into her soul.   
  
"kindness and perseverance, aye?" Sans chuckled grimly. Scratch that, he was looking into her soul. "never thought a bitch like you would have kindness. guess we all get some kind of surprise, right?" He finished, he looked down to where his own soul was, his eyes growing hazed and unfocused. " _ shut up shut up shut up shut up shut up _ "

 

Alphys spoke quietly into the earpiece in Undyne’s ear.   
"You n-need t-to grab his s-soul.. i-its the only w-way to keep him in p-place."   
  
  
Undyne nodded, her resolute unbreakable.   
"Under King Asgore, I arrest you, Comic Sans Gaster." Undyne paused, taking in his expression, which briefly contorted with grief, yet understanding. "For murder and assault." Undyne finished, raising her spear in defense "If you don't want to get your ass kicked 5 ways up to the surface, is suggest turning in." She gave a toothy grin. He returned with a half-melted one.   
"you're on." He spoke slowly, a construct materialized in his unmelted hand, dripping marrow from its sharpened and broke points.   
Undyne sucked in a breath, launching a volley of constructs his way, but was quickly deflected by the sharpened constructs.   
  
"take this seriously," Sans spoke, his voice mostly a threatening whisper.   
"Can't fight hard off the bat. Too tiring." Undyne cracked, giving another toothy grin.   
"i can," Sans said, forcing his hand forward a little more brashly, causing his hand to mostly drip off of from his wrist down.   
Undyne's eye widened before she ducked under an incoming attack, one launching into her shoulder and deconstructing as soon as it had sunk itself into her shoulder.   
She hissed, but quickly dodged under another volley of bones, she hid behind a nearby tree, her  rarely used green magic working itself into her wound

"can't hide forever, Undyne." Sans said, his voice eerie and empty   
She held her breath, before standing and making a run for it while Sans had been turned to the side.

_ ~ 2 days after the fight with Undyne~ _

  
Sans coughed, some of his waxy grin melting off at the motion   
  
Sans limped forward, his bones slowly losing their form and definition. People were hiding in any place they could, some loaded into the capital, some loaded into rooms in the MTT hotel. He looked down at the marsh he was standing in, the water around him was greyish with a waxy consistency   
.He was confused momentarily before realizing the water was making him melt quicker

 

He shrugged half-heartedly, continuing forward despite his body melting alarmingly fast.

 

The echo flowers repeated with the cries of scared families, some mourning over deaths as they moved forward. Sans face contorted with grief before his stern blood lusting demeanor returned

 

He continued moving, splintered bone in hand as he went. Coughing every so often.

 

"You can't keep moving like this forever," A small voice said from behind him, he turned his bad eye to the source.

"i can keep moving for however long i want," Sans said, turning completely to face the voice.

 

Frisk stood tall, her eyes now shown behind her cast of auburn hair

"I don't wanna fight you.." Frisk spoke softly. Sans intent seemed to waver   
  


"i need to fight you. i can't stand still. it won't let me. i  _ have to fight you. _ " Sans spoke running forward and stabbing at Frisk

 

She squealed, ducking under the weapon, she turned quickly, stabbing him in the leg before falling into the deep edge of the marsh.   
Sans soon followed, forcing her under with his foot.   
  


Instead of marrow seeping out of the new wound, the area around the wound sunk it, leaving an unfortunate gaping hole in his leg. He didn't seem to care.   
Frisk slipped from under his foot in the slick mud, Sans falling in as she pushed herself back to the rocky path, scraping her knees on the sharp rocks that stuck out of the road

Sans seemed to shiver as he hit the freezing cold water as if snapping him out of the control.   
"-shit-shit-" Sans gasped, clenching his hand together. Frisk watched in horror as they  _ gave melting _ into a numb mimic (though quite badly) of his hand.   
"k-kid, you gotta go. y-you can't beat me." Red was gathering in scary concentration in his melted eyesocket   
"B-but.," Frisk spoke, sadly.   
**" G O,"** Sans spoke angrily. He watched the child quiver, before standing tall.   
"No!" They yelled, defying like the 5-year-old child they were

Sans face contorted with a rain of emotions before he stood tall,. Melted bone slid down his face and body like a candle melting wax.   
"if you won't go." Sans paused, climbing onto the road and getting right in Frisk's face.  **"i l l m a k e y o u g o."**

Frisk narrowly dodged a bone about to impale both her and Sans.   
"Sans! P-Please stop.." Frisk pleaded, their determination weakening on the prospect that her best friend was not even himself anymore   
Sans stumbled back, his eye flickering blue before red consumed his damaged face hungrily.

"heh."

"heh...heh.."

"hahaha! HAHAHAHA!" Sans began to crazily laugh. He doubled over and wheezed as he laughed.    
  
Frisk watched in horror, tears forming in the corner of their eyes as they watched him break apart.   
_ see _ __  
_ you _ __  
_ in _ _  
_ __ hell

He fell backward into the marsh, disappearing as he made contact with the slimy water


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes recovery isn't easy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT:   
> I am not trying to offend anybody with my depiction of amputation and physical therapy. I have neither experienced, nor seen this. I tried to depict it in the most respectful way possible. Thank you!
> 
>  
> 
> Also, wow, so overdue?? Ye! Chapter 3! Im so satisfied with this plot because while i was away from writing i thought out the next 2 chapters from here.

"I-I'm sorry, Papyrus... His l-leg is too far gone." Alphys motioned to the sleeping body of the short skeleton beside of her. His leg was hanging dangerously of the edge of the bed.

"C-Can't you do anything?" Papyrus whimpered, tears threatening to spill from his hollow eyes

"I-I'm sorry, Papyrus... The d-determination h-had a drastic a-affect on where F-Frisk hit him.." Alphys spoke. She looked over to Frisk, who was napping beside Sans, who had an arm around them and snuggling them to his chest as if they were his lifeline. They didn't seem to care and enjoyed the snuggling.

Papyrus let out a noise that could have been considered a hollow laugh if it didn't sound so pitiful.

"It'd be b-better if w-we waited till he woke u-up to d-do anything.. t-there's a s-strong chance he has PTSD and w-we may not want t-to make drastic c-changes without his knowing.."Alphys spoke, staring at Papyrus as he gave a soft nod.

About an hour later, Sans and Frisk awoke from their slumber. Sans had been informed of his leg and was now staring blankly at the lines indented of where the cut would have to be made.

Sans didn't have feeling in that leg anymore as an effect of the determination, so he would be awake for the procedure. He didn't seem to mind it.   
"Um... If... if it hurts... Please tell—tell me," Alphys stuttered, holding the saw above the waxy leg at a safely close angle.   
"okay," Sans murmured, his eyes scarily distant.   
She sliced into his leg, his eyes going hazy at the sound. In 3 short slices, his leg was gone, replaced by air from the knee down.

He sucked in a breath, calming himself down as his newly formed magenta magic sparked in his eye   
"Are you-you okay?" Alphys cooed, resting a hand on Sans' knee.   
"yeah..good.." He breathed, his eyes unfocused

"Toriel has um.. offered for you-you to come do therapy with   She's trained I-I promise." Alphys murmured softly, her words merging together almost soothingly    
Sans nodded, still motion and emotionless.

_ <3 _

Sans let out a guttural growl as he attempted to move his leg. He was  angry over the fact he let the hit be taken, and he was angry over the fact he was angry over something he couldn't even control

_ Like I controlled you. _

Sans went rigid, his eyes stiff and his body unmoving

"stop it." He murmured, wrapping his arms tightly around himself.  
 _No._   
"i said stop..not right now.." Sans continued, his leg hitting against the floor nervously, while the other laid limp in a crisscross like pose.

_ Why? Why should i stop, Sensy~ _   
"sto-" Sans was cut off by Toriel, smiling genuinely at him.    
"You can come in now, i have everything set up for you."

He followed taking his crutches and leaning on it as he followed Toriel

He did the standard things for the first while, now sitting and quietly talking with Toriel.

Papyrus walked, his boots stomping melodically against the cement.

_ He's going to hurt her. _ Somebody told him as he turned the corner and saw Sans and Toriel.   
_ He's going to kill her. What are you going to do about it? _   
What-? Sans would never-   
_ He's going to hurt her. Act! _   
Papyrus was then suddenly driven by an unseen force, his footsteps were not his own, and his magic was no longer his to bend.

"hey, papy-" Sans was cut off by a sudden jolt of movement as he dodged under a bone. His eyes were wide, his crutches knocked harshly onto the ground

"shit-" Sans said, pushing himself up onto the wall and managing to keep his balance. His eyes widened as another volley of bones launched his way.    
He summoned his magenta magic, pushing against Papyrus, who was struggling to press against the force.   
"toriel, go get undyne, and go get alphys." A bone whizzed pass Sans, cutting into his waxy and still soft bone. "now!" He demanded, his eyes flaring magenta as he pressed his entire body into a shove. His brother fell to the ground.    
Sans watched as Toriel moved quickly out of the room. He breathed heavily as the bone around his eye became waxy from extended magic use,   
"calm down.." Sans murmured to Papyrus. "please? i don't want to hurt you."   
_ Nows your chance. _   
Papyrus raised his hand, and a bone flung sideways into Sans' good leg.   
Sans let out a strangled cry as the waxy bone around the area sunk in, leaving the bottom part of his leg melted into a puddle on the ground.

Sans focused on keeping his magic on his brother, while also looking to his leg. Well, what was left o her leg

Alphys, Undyne, and Toriel all rushed in. Undyne ran to Papyrus, fully restraining him despite his now limp form.   
Sans was staring in disbelief at his legs, his morale crumbling like a soggy cookie.   
_ How was that, Sensy? _ They croaked, their voice rash and eerie as it rang volume inside of Sans' hollow and ever hearing thoughts.

 

"undyne, please, don't hurt him," Sans murmured, voice somehow hoarse despite the exchange of little words.

"Don't hurt him!? HE FUCKING CUT YOUR LEG OFF!" Undyne howled, her voice bouncing off the walls.   
"i'll manage," Sans smirked, his pitiful excuse for a grin turned into a genuine smile despite the circumstances.   
"Of course." Undyne returned the smile, her crooked sharp teeth peeking out softly from behind her lips

  
Papyrus' eyes focused back, a soft pale orange tail falling down his face as sobs wracked his body. Sans motioned everybody away, crawling over to Papyrus as quick as he could.   
"bro? bro, it’s okay. you're okay, you're not in trouble." Sans cooed, his voice soft despite the hoarse and croaky undertone.   
"What.. What did I do?" Papyrus asked as sobs and gasps wracked his body quietly   
"don't worry about it okay? all that matters is your fine." Sans caressed his face soothingly as if Papyrus was a child who had been bullied at school.   
Sans closed his eyes as his soul beat soothingly.    
Papyrus looked down, expecting to see Sans' leg, but he didn't see it there. He gasped and watched Sans cringe in response.   
"D-Did I?" Papyrus murmured.   
"don't worry about it, okay?" Sans opened his eyes. They vividly glowed a soft magenta.   
<3   
Sans sat on the examination table, cringing ever so often as Alphys smoothed out the bone around his amputation.   
"cool?" He spoke coolly and casually.   
"Yeah... Yeah, its good now.." Alphys spoke, her eyes trailing up to the skeleton.   
"Are you.. mad at him?" She murmured, her eyes shaking.   
"mad? no... i know what happened." Sans sighed, "you forget they're still up here. i can still see them. they spoke to him," Sans said, his voice quiet. "you're the only one who knows, and i wanna keep it that way."

Alphys nodded, her eyes slightly distant as the motion occurred.

Hopefully, this could all be settled.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> calm before the hell is a troubling time

Papyrus laid still in his racecar bed, eyes pointed at the ceiling as if it were to fall down on his head if his gaze stopped boring into it

He heard the distant ruffling of a comforter down the hall. He thought about Sans. Throwing his own comforter off of himself, he struggled upwards and felt as if he was wading in molasses

He finally pushed himself upwards, opening his creaking wooden door as he walked down the hallway. Since he had left his bedroom, the ruffling had only grown louder and more panicked.

He cracked open the door to his brother's room, crutches laid lazily in front of the old wooden door. The room had the stench of ozone resonating from within. On the barren mattress in the corner of the room, A magenta light emitted and a hazy reddish blue glow filled the room.

Sans eyes were open but unseeing, and his body was moving but unguided. Papyrus backed up, fearing of hurting his brother again.

Sans took one deep inhale and he flattened onto the mattress, his eyes still unseeing but his breaths seemed to be his to control.   
Papyrus crooked the door closed just enough to see Sans, but not to be seen.   
"g-gh.." Sans croaked, turning to the side and dry heaving for a moment.   
_ Gross. _   
"s-shut up," Sans said, his heaving momentarily ceased.   
_ I merely suggested a break. _   
"a b-break? f-fuck you." He breathed,    
_ How rude. How would Toriel feel about you speaking to a child this way? _   
"i-if she knew the child m-made me kill things, she'd e-endorse it." He heaved once more, something finally releasing and a strange red liquid released itself from inside him onto the floor. It stunk of ozone more now than ever.

_ "f-fuck" _ He breathed.   
_ Boo hoo. You were used to this before. _   
"y-yeah because i-i had no c-c-choic..choice.." Sans finished pushing himself up again.   
Papyrus eyes widened as he watched Sans go through this as if it were a casual gesture.   
_ You're obviously tired. Let me help you for a little bit. _   
Strings of relief wormed its way into his soul. He spiked in alarm.   
"d-don't." He sputtered. "don't do this please."   
They settled like rocks in his soul, his grip on his body fading.   
_ Go to sleep, Sans. _   
“please no-nonononono-“ Sans was struggling against something.   
Papyrus covered his mouth. Oh, how he wanted to act.   
_ Submit _   
Sans was slowing   
Papyrus soul beat quicker   
“no..please..I..don’t...wanna..go..” Sans stopped moving   
Papyrus ran to him, hugging him in a tight and breathless hug.   
“p-papyrus- n-nhg..” Sans smiled at him, eyes hazy   
“B-brother?” Papyrus spoke softly, staring his brother in the eyes.   
“m..m’here.” He spoke softly and tiredly.   
“W..Who were you talking to?” Papyrus shut his eyes tight.   
Sans fell silent and simply laid against the soft fabric of his brother's nightwear   
His breaths were steady but his soul beat heavily and wearily.   
<3

Papyrus stood up, his brother held tightly and safely against his chest. He walked down the hallway, the resonating ozone stench seemingly fading but every present 

<3  
 Papyrus stood at the stove, mixing eggs around in the skillet idly.

He was lost in thought as he heard Sans’ grumbly voice resonating from within the house.   
Papyrus looked out from the kitchen, seeing his brother attempting to use a conjured bone and the stair railing to progress his way down the steps   
Papyrus rolled his eyes, lapping the distance to the stairs.    
“DO YOU NEED SOME HELP, BROTHER?” Papyrus cooed.   
“no. i'm not useless.” Sans said, an undertone of anger ever present in his voice   
Papyrus rolled his eyes, walking back into the kitchen, leaving Sans to get down the stairs himself.   
The cedar door pushed open and small flurries of snowflakes blew in. A small figure huddled in tightly bundled clothing stepped in, as well as their mother.   
Frisk quickly galloped over to Sans, grabbing his arm and helping him down the final 3 stairs.    
“hey, kid,” Sans said, his voice off focus and nervous.   
“What's wrong?” Frisk helped him over to the couch, they looked over his appearance. “Your eye lights are hazy. Are you sick?” They flocked over him, truthfully he didn't feel good. He was still strung in Chara’s ring of control from last night. His every action was extremely stiff as if to trigger his mind and body theirs, and render him unconscious and bound to a body that no longer belonged to him.   
Sans looked at Toriel, who had since gone into the kitchen with Papyrus.

“kid.. when you were under their control.. did you ever wake up from a nightmare? but that nightmare was them trying to regain control of you?” He sounded on edge, his eyes darting every way in an attempt to seek something invisible to everybody   
“What do you mean?” Frisk titled their head in confusion. 

“h-has chara ever tried t-to get control of you while y-you were asleep?” Sans said, his eyes now growing hazy. “t-through a vivid nightmare..” He finished, breathing heavily.   
Frisk felt as if a cold bucket of water had been dumped on them.   
“D-Did they try?!” Frisk asked, their voice a loud whisper. “D-Did they get you?!”   
Sans eyes welled with tears as he put his head in his hands “t-they g-got me a little bit.. b-but it got worse this morning. f-frisk im so goddamn scared..” Sans’ eyes surely showed his fear. They were unfocused and full of barely held together magenta magic.   
“What do they do, Sans?” Frisk asked, placing their hand on his knee in an attempt to comfort him   
“they t-talk.. they never stop talking..”    
“Are they talking right now?”   
Sans nodded, looking Frisk dead in the eyes.   
“What are they saying?”   
“submit,” Sans said, coldly and deadly. His eyes angered with bloodlust as he stared Frisk in the eyes   
Frisk quivered beneath his angry glare, backing up from him in an attempt to save themself.   
Sans stared at them for a moment. His glare softened and his face sagged in exhaustion. “s-shit. sorry..” Sans looked away, and Frisk caught a glimpse of him murmuring something to himself. “i need to go back to sleep..” He sighed, then curling onto his side.   
Frisk quickly stepped off of the couch and ran to their mother.   
<3

Papyrus hummed lightly as he cleaned up the mess, He, Toriel, and Frisk made of the kitchen.   
Sans snored lightly on the couch and had been doing so since Frisk and Toriel left.   
_ He’s asleep, he’s weak. Get him. _ __  
Papyrus grew stiff, and his eyes trembled in their sockets.   
Papyrus peeked out of the kitchen, staring at the sleeping form of his brother.   
__ He’s dangerous, we need to get rid of him.

Papyrus went blank, his body was under the will of a being unseeable to him.

He summoned a bone, it cracked as the magic flared in embers around it.   
He raised the bone over Sans’ chest and s w u n g.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosing feelings getting old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh!! im soo sorry that i haven't uploaded in forever. i'd been working this chapter through my thoughts and how i could convey this properly nd i realized soon after i was ready to post this was not up to my normal writing par. i promise im already working on the next chapter as i speak!

The bone sliced through, and Papyrus opened his eyes. The bone had gone through Sans’ hand and into his eye socket. Sans stared with a blank yet ever smiling expression.   
  
Papyrus crumbled. His entire will shattered beneath that one, stiff, horrid, terrible, hellish grin.   
  
He pulled the bone out and began to furiously swing it into Sans.   
  
He swung and hit him in the side of the head   
_ -10 HP _ __  
He hit him in the chest   
__ -30 HP

He shoved the bone into his eye socket   
_ -40 HP _

He stabbed the bone through his stomach   
_ -90 HP _ __  
__  
Papyrus inhaled through his teeth, his eyes shimmering with tangerine tears. He sobbed.   
“OH GOD- OH GOD..”   
_ We didn’t need him. We can do perfectly fine without him. _ __  
Papyrus’ eyes vividly glowed a soft red. What was happening to him..?   
_ I needed a new soul to help nurture myself... Your brother was doing it, but he was becoming useless. _ __  
This is what Sans’ went through? Oh god.   
_ This isn’t even half of what your brother went through. Though, I can only push you to do stuff you wanted. _ __  
He never wanted to kill Sans!    
_ Oh? My determination could only drive you to do your own will. _ __  
Papyrus looked at this brother. There was a large hole in his shirt, showing his stomach which was beginning to melt into itself. His skull was melting into his own eye socket, causing a large hole, which was beginning to succumb his whole head. His chest sunk in sadly as it too began to fall into his stomach with a melting consistency.

  
Papyrus picked up the crumpling body of his brother. He ran into the elder's room and placed him on the barren mattress. He stared for a moment, before turning and exiting the door.   
                                                                       <3   
  
  
Frisk shivered in the snow, their hazel eyes boring into the snowy and hardened ground.   
  
They took a breath, before knocking on the hardened cedar door. It opened eerily still, no sound resonated besides the creaky door opening itself.   
  
“Hello?” Frisk spoke silently, their voice small but bellowed inside the empty house.   
  
Frisk felt the brisk coldness against her open skin. A hand ghosted over her face.   
_ Frisky~ How nice of you to drop by. _ __  
“C-Chara?” Frisk mumbled   
_ Smart girl! _ __  
“Wh..Where are Sans and Papyrus?” Frisk stuttered, her softly knitted cape flowing gently in the light breeze.   
_ Why should I tell you? _ __  
“Because they are my friends! “

Chara chuckled grimly. Their soft red eyes flaring forth.

Something shuffled behind her, a gloved hand wrapping itself around her mouth    
  
She gasped for breath as the whole world went dark.   
                                                                      <3   
  
Flowey stared menacingly at the harden wooden door to the skeleton house. Sinking into the damp snow around him, he appeared in the household’s living room.   
  
The house was dark and smells faintly of bone marrow. Flecks of what looked like a melted substance reached the top of the stairs. Ducking into the ground, he appeared at the top of the steps. One door was open, with the white liquid slowly leading inside.   
  
Flowey slithered along his vines, peeking into the ajar door as he sniffed inside. It was strongly smelling of bone marrow. He slinked quietly to the door. His vines wrapped tightly around the doorknob.   
  
The downstairs door creaked open, a muffled crunching of snow bouncing through the silent house. Flowey opened the door, creeping along the bottom of the floor.   
                                                                     <3

 

Frisk opened their eyes slowly. Their containment was pitch black and smelled strongly of bone marrow. They shivered and looked towards a slightly askew window, snow fluttering through it and piling on something. Frisk, despite their protesting vision, stood.    
  
They stumbled in the darkness, occasionally hitting the floor, but continued on towards the snow pile. Once reaching it, they felt the room wash over in a blue calmness, the source radiating from underneath the snow pile.    
  
Frisk titled their head, digging into the snow pile they hit something, and felt their hand yanked into the snow pile.   
“get away get away get away-” It- nono- HE- spoke. The blue calmness warped into a fiery rage and fear that made Frisk's soul crumble. Frisk was thrown to the ground and the snow pile soon had become enraged with a blue heat that stung her skin, summoning blisters around her skin.   
  
She looked, staring into an empty face, as well as a crumpling body.   
  
“S-Sans-” Frisk murmured, tears bucketing underneath their eyes.   
Sans looked around at the area. “f-frisk? frisk?” His hand felt around, gripping the air and missing Frisk every time.   
Frisk, finally finding their strength, reached out and met Sans hand. She felt the same blue calmness wash over the room again and the tense skeleton relaxed slightly.   
“W-Who.. Who did this to you..” Frisk murmured, slowly clearing the snow off of the skeleton.   
Sans remained silent.   
“Who did this, Sans?” Frisk reached for him and cleared the snow from his face.   
“p-pap..” Sans finally spoke, and he then took an intake of breath.   
  
Frisk went stiff. Papyrus? Papyrus, the sweet, innocent, naive Papyrus?   
  
“Well isn’t THIS a predicament!” Flowey chimed, staring at the scene.   
Sans went rigid and sunk further into the corner as best he could.   
  
Frisk slid off the bed, their bare toes tapping along the carpeted floor. The crouched down to Flowey, murmuring something.    
Flowey seemed to object, but with another whisper, he dunked into the floor and was gone.   
  
“Sans.. Flowey’s going to get mom.. she’s gonna come help. is that okay?” She said softly, but loud enough for him to hear. He gave a curt nod and then remained unresponsive.    
  
Frisk settled on the floor farthest from him, and closed their eyes.   
  
♡   
  
Toriel ran as fast as she could. She ran faster then she ever had in her life. Flowey was held tightly in a pot in her hand.   
  
She entered into the town, eyes darting around before continuing onwards. Slowly, the old wooden house came into her view and she let out a breath. She marched inside, following Flowey's instructions to go to Sans room.   
  
Frisk was laid in the corner closest to the door, and Sans’ now limp and melting body laid in another corner farther away from Frisk.   
“Frisk.. Frisk, dear.” Toriel shook her awake and breathed relief as the child clung to her. She patted the child's back, and then slowly walked towards the form in the corner. Frisk and Flowey seemingly both clung to Toriel’s arms as she approached him. 

 

“Is he..?” Toriel stuttered, Frisk entered with a quick shake of their head.

 

Toriel crouched next to the skeleton, who didn't look much like a skeleton anymore, and readied a soft stream of healing.

 

When she began funneling the magic, the stream was rejected and the soul shyed away from it. The skeleton shivered slightly, before murmuring a soft apology.

“sorry.. s.. s not..” His voice slurred  and slumped downwards. “c-can't.. hold.. much…. more..” Sans gasped between words.   
  
Flowey, who had remained silent during the exchange, added in an eerily off character voice, “We want to get Papyrus right? I mean I assume we want to know why he attacked his own brother. An this-” He gestured with a leaf towards Sans “melting mass of bones won’t be good to us if he melted into the bed before we even left the house.” Flowey looked to Frisk, who seemed to nod at whatever hidden suggestion lied within his words.   
  
“Do it.” Frisk looked towards the skeleton.   
“w-wh.. what.. are you d-o AGH-” Sans cut himself off with a raspy shriek as vines intertwined themselves into his bones, them making a protective cover over the bones, effectively solidifying everything beneath. His legs, which no longer existed were replaced with viney legs that soon sprouted toes and feet. Vines slid through and over his bones to his face, covering the gap within his face with golden flowers.    
  
“g-ghk.-ghh.” And with that final sputter, Sans fell silent.   
  
The body moved, firstly twitching its fingers, then wiggling its toes. Soon, it stood. The head of Flowey protruded from within his chest cavity, protecting the severely damaged soul that resided within.   
  
“Frisk. Hand me a his normal stupid clothes.” Flowey croaked, still testing out the new form he had become.    
  
Frisk scuffled through the closet, pulling out a worn pair of rainboots, a dark jacket, and a pair of sweatpants, along with a dark purple tank top- huh? since when did Sans own a tank top?   
“His normal clothes aren't in there.That will have to do.” Frisk murmured, and with that, Flowey began to dress.   
  
Slipping everything on, he finally finished by tugging on the worn boots. He smoothed the clothes out, and pulled the hood over his face. Unless you looked very very hard, you could hardly see Flowey’s influence.   
  
Toriel remained silent, she uncomfortably complied with the actions despite disapproving of it. Sans was  _ dying.  _ All they were doing were prolonging the inevitable with this.   
  
“tori? are you coming?” Sans-- Nono, that's Flowey- spoke.   
“How did you do that?” Toriel asked, perking up at the deception being used with her dear friends voice.   
“u-um, i can tap into his memories and mimic voices how i please.. i just thought, since im supposed to be sans, i could go ahead and start using his voice.” He replied sheepishly, scratching at a flower beneath his hood.   
  
Toriel simply nodded, and trudged onward. Frisk leading the way, with Flowey dragging on the back.   
  



	6. dying flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blossom of snow may you bloom and grow  
> bloom and grow forever

Alphys scurried along, tapping screens, sipping coffee, eating noodles. She soon laid eyes upon one of her waterfall cameras. The screen displayed Papyrus and Undyne. Okay, normal enough. What followed was so far from normal, it caused Alphys to let out a yelp in alarm.   
  
She watched as Papyrus cast Undyne into an encounter, the telltale signs of it was both souls appearing. She switched to a different angle, and caught a glimpse of the skeletons soul.    
  
Red veins were displaced around the now pale pink soul, the dim radiation that fogged from it was a reddish orange. Small shatter marks were spread across the soul, showing it was a forced entry.    
  
Alphys blinked, and tears ran down her face. As soon as she begun, the door to the lab jammed open and the misfit trio entered. Frisk sprinted towards Alphys, hugging the lizard tightly and letting a weak sob squeeze its way through her pursed lips.   
  
Toriel shuffled behind, murmuring an exhausted hello to the scientist.   
  
Sans stood far away from them, simply staring at the camera that Alphys was tuned into.   
  
“S-Sans.. you d-don't have to watch that if you don't want to..” Alphys softly spoke. Sans remained quiet. So Alphys brought a new topic forward to attempt to cut into the tension that suffocated all of them. “I-I see y-your walking a-again.. H-How?” She said, gesturing over to the skeletons legs.   
“magic.” Sans said. Silently, Flowey hoped that he wasn’t too suspicious. That's a sans like answer right? Luckily, Alphys did not pursue the issue further.   
“Alphys! We have to do something, look!” Frisk frantically pointed to the camera, and watched as Undyne was shut down, the encounter ending. Undyne had not yet turned to dust, but she looked close to it.   
“he’s probably coming this way..” Sans turned to them. “he’s going to be ravenging hotlands. waterfall is too late, we can only hope that the people of waterfall had some sense to move after he started killing them.” Sans stopped,, staring at the camera. “he's gone, toriel, frisk, alphys, go evacuate everybody ahead. i’ll follow when i can.” Sans paused once more, turning to Frisk “frisk, come here.” Instead of Sans’ voice, Flowey’s spoke in a whisper, turning to the child he spoke“Frisk, remember how I told you we could break the barrier without anybody dying, and without a monster?” He paused, AGAIN, and allowed Frisk to respond with a quiet ‘yes’ “Good, your going to have to do that. I’ll hold him off as long as i can, and i want you to get everybody to the surface as quick as you can.” Frisk nodded, and scurried off towards their mother and Alphys.   
  
“see you on the other side.” With those final words, he disappeared in a blue mist.   
<3   
Papyrus shuffled along, bone clutched like a lifeline in his gloved hands. His feet tapped against the marshy floor, allowing wet mud to track onto his boots.   
  
His soul ached with a pain he had never felt, and that seemed to only grow worse with every monster he killed. A tugging sensation formed along with this pain, and too had only grown for every life he took.   
  
He became aware of a heat that warmed his bones a lot like a blanket fresh from the dryer. He stopped, and looked at his surroundings. About 50 feet away, the LAB sat, and from here, he could see a figure standing in front of it.   
_   
_ _ Free EXP. _ _   
_ __   
He walked, slowly picking up pace until he was in a jog. He jogged until he was across the bridge from the figure, who now had been revealed by the lava,   
  
“SANS.” Papyrus grumbled. Papyrus sounded so exhausted. Flowey analyzed Papyrus up and down, seeing a slight twitch in his hand.   
“papyrus. i know you’re in there.” Sans looked up slightly, yet his hood did not budge from over his face.   
“OH? DO YOU ‘BELIEVE IN ME’, SANS?” Papyrus said, his tone mocking. If Sans was hurt over this comment, he clearly didn't show it.   
  
Papyrus cast Sans into an encounter.   
  
Papyrus summoned his constructs, both seemed normal enough.   
  
Until Papyrus launched them.   
  
Sans had to duck under the now flaming construct that hit towards him. He rolled again, the second construct. Reacting quickly, vines flipped up from beneath the crust and tripped Papyrus onto the ground. The vines quickly sunk into the holes created before he had any chance to see them, though.

  
Papyrus cursed under his breath, slowly rising up. He stared at Sans, before he lunged at him.   
Sans had no time to even react. They toppled over to the edge of the lava.   
  
“I TRIED AND TRIED TO GIVE YOU CHANCES, SANS.” Papyrus said, eyes flaming with rage and fury and determination and everything in between. “BUT YOU NEVER EVER TOOK THEM. YOU ALWAYS HAD TO TAKE THE HARD WAY THROUGH STUFF SANS.” Papyrus screamed now.   
  
He picked Sans up by the neck, throwing him into the wall. Sans coughed in surprise, and tried desperately to claw his hood back over his face. Papyrus turned to face him, and saw the viney and foliage covered face that had now been revealed.   
  
“OF COURSE. WEAK MONSTERS NEED EACH OTHER.” Papyrus stopped, crouching in front of Sans. He tore a vine out from Sans’ face. “YOUR NOT WORTH MY TIME.”    
  
Papyrus had started to walk, but something caught him.   
  
He turned to face the opening maw of a viney gaster blaster.   
<3   
  
“Come on, hurry everybody! We don’t have much time!” Frisk yelled, shuffling and pushing everybody along.   
  
Toriel began calmy addressing everybody now crammed into the hotel, as well as to the ones who were outside.    
“Now, as you know, we had an.. incident.. With a monster a few days ago, and now that same influence is harming another. We are going to evacuate you all, and I assure you, it will be in a place we have all wanted to go forever.” Toriel smiled at Frisk. “Lead the way, my child.”    
<3   
Alphys weaved in and out of waterfall at a running pace, she needed to find Undyne, SHE HAD TO!   
When she reached the room that the fight happened, she saw an unmistakable trail leading to a side room. Gulping down on all of her fear, she went at a snail's pace along the trail.   
She turned the corner, straight into a spear in her face.   
“GO AWAY! NGAHHH!!” Undyne roared with a ferocity that surprised Alphys. Wasn’t she just almost dust in the water? How is she already up and at it?   
“U-Undyne!” Alphys stuttered, as soon as the spear dropped Alphys ran and sobbed into Undyne.   
  
“Alphy.. come on im fine and you know it..” Undyne said, but that somehow only caused Alphys to sob louder.   
“I’m taking you back to the lab and I’m examining everything! I want to make sure your okay!” Alphys said sternly.   
“Guess I can't argue then, huh?” Undyne cracked, her teeth peeking softly from behind her lip.   
  
It took around 10 minutes for them to arrive in Hotland, and once they did they were greeted with a scary sight.   
  
Vines were scattered everywhere, effectively creating a wall around the entrance to the lab. buttercups were spread out around the warmed floor, and some even settled in the lava.   
  
“What the hell?” Undyne said, she limped forwards, tearing through some of the vines that withheld the entrance of the lab from them.   
  
Within, a pod of flowers engulfed something, or somebody. And to the side, sat none other than Sans himself.   
  
Alphys shuffled up, and with Undyne, they entered the mini forest,   
  
“S-Sans..?” Alphys said sheepishly, staring at the skeleton.   
“yes?” He spoke, nonchalauntly    
“Who the HELL is in that weird plant thing!?” Undyne yelled.   
“papyrus.” He spoke once more, standing up and limping towards the duo.   
  
He yanked down his hood now, showing the vines that held him together. He listened to the two of them gasp but he just shrugged it off.   
  
“it’s not going to hold him much long-” The pod broke open, and Papyrus darted out. He pinned Sans to the wall by his neck. “t-told y-you..” He gasped out.   
  
The last sound Sans heard was the sound of bones snapping.


End file.
